Sam's speech
by Writer207
Summary: The island is on lockdown, the island will blow up. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo are trapped and can't get out. Leo tries to convince his siblings there is a way. And he tries to do this by use of Sam's speech. "It's like in the great stories. The ones that really mattered…" (one-shot)


**Sam's speech**

* * *

There was chaos at the bionic academy.

There were only four teenagers present in the big construction in the middle of the ocean. Those four teenagers were Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. All others had been evacuated to the mainland. When they were supposed to go, the hydro loop broke down. There was no way the four Davenports could get out of the island now.

There was only one culprit: Sebastian. Until this point, they had no idea how he escaped and what exactly he'd done to the academy, but he did manage to install a self-destruct system on the island. Our heroes had only less than ten minutes to escape and the situation wasn't exactly ideal…

They tried. They really did. But they failed. Not only was the island set to self-destruct, Sebastian managed to put the island on lockdown. They couldn't get out of the training room. They tried everything they could think of (going through the vents, using the communication system or cell phones, having Adam break the doors, etc.) but it didn't work. The door and walls were strong enough to keep Adam in, the air in the vents blew them out and all communication systems were down. Sebastian had thought of everything.

The screen in that room showed red numbers, counting down how many time they had left. If they would look at it, the big red numbers would've told them that they had less than five minutes to break free. However, they didn't try. They already tried everything they could think of, but it didn't work. The three bionic siblings were sitting on the ground while Leo still was trying to break that stupid door that kept them locked in the training area.

"Leo, cut it out." Bree said, "we can't get out."

"Yes, we can!" He said; he did not want to believe that out of all people walking around on this island, the four of them had to be trapped. Why couldn't it have been Spin, Bob and Perry? Nobody would miss them. "C'mon, why aren't you helping me. Adam, if we hit that door at the same time, we could…"

"It won't work," Adam said, "I heard Mr. Davenport say it could hold back three of me."

"So? It's still worth a try."

"My hand hurts." Adam complained, as an argument so he wouldn't have to get up and possibly hurt or break his hand. Leo sighed.

"Oh, but you hurt it more than this time. C'mon, just one more try."

"Leo, stop it!" Chase then said. "There's no way out of here. That door is really strong enough to keep three Adams in. And if the door is opened, then what? The hydro loop has been blown to pieces and none of us can geo-leap. It's over."

"No! No, it's not." Leo said, "I refuse to believe that this is the end. It can't end like this!"

"It can, Leo." Bree then said. There was a long silence in which Leo stared at his siblings and occasionally turned his head to the door they could not open. There was no hope, their evil student had practically killed them already…

"You know, this reminds me of something." Leo eventually said. "It's like in the great stories. The ones that really mattered." He looked at his bionic siblings, who were all looking at him.

"Full of darkness and danger they were, and sometimes you didn't want to know the end, because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened?" Adam now listened attentively, while Bree and Chase still were a little skeptical about Leo's words.

"But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come, and when the sun shines it'll shine out the clearer! Those were the stories that stayed with you, that meant something, even if you were too small to understand why." He paused a while, waiting for reaction. When that didn't come, he continued telling him the speech.

"But you know what? I think I understand. I know now. The people in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, but they didn't – but _you_ didn't!" He recalled several missions where they always had a chance of turning back. The mission in space, the particle collider, the train, even the battles with Douglas and Krane, including the soldiers. They didn't give up then. Why should they give up now?

"You didn't turn back because you were holding on to something, and that's because you knew there's still some good in this world. And because it's definitely worth fighting for."

They stayed silent for at least thirty seconds. Leo wondered if he had inspired them to stand up and at least try to get out of here. They were thinking about it, so that was a good sign… he guessed it was a good sign.

"That has nothing to do with our current situation." Chase said. Leo threw his hands in the air.

"That might be true, but this is about the principle, not if it fits our situation or not!" Leo shouted, "I was trying to give you hope back. You've never given up in your entire life! You never backed out of a fight, or a dangerous mission, even if you knew it would be your death! And now, today, when you're stuck in a stupid training room, you give up? You give up when you could survive as well, as long as we keep trying."

"But we've tried everything,' Adam then said.

"Then we try it again and again until it works! There's gotta be a way to break out of here, I'm sure of it." Needless to say, he too had to give up when his siblings didn't say anything and he had no idea what else he could do to break out of here and to continue their lives. But Chase was right, to an extent. There wasn't a way out of here. They could swim a bit, but then they had to jump through the window and then the water could kill them because they had no idea how cold it was.

Leo sat down next to his siblings. The big red numbers on the screen told them they now had less than a minute or so before this place would blow up. He sighed – all they could do now was to wait for the island to self-destruct. There was absolutely nothing they would do.

He thought of Big D. He'd be sad to learn what happened. He thought of his mother, who would probably kill Big D because he let them stay on the island. He thought of Perry, who would at least feel a bit sad that they weren't there anymore, as she would have to find other kids to make their lives miserable. How would the world react to the loss of the four bionic superheroes? There would be memorials, all sorts of ceremonies all over the world, and the world would never forget the names of Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. Never.

"Wait! I got it!"

* * *

 **Hey there, guys! This will stay a one-shot, so there will be no second part. I really like Sam's speech from the second Lord of the Rings movie (which I do not own) and I was inspired to do a one-shot with this speech. I have also written a Mighty Med one-shot with this speech, so if you have time or just want to read it, you can find it in the Mighty Med archive with the name "the stories that really mattered". I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it. See you next time!**

 **-Writer207**


End file.
